civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
South Korea (Park Chung-hee)
South Korea led by Park Chung-hee is a custom civilization by Chrisy15, with contributions from SnowyNix, TPangolin, DarthStarkiller, Sukritact, JFD, Hoop Thrower, Senshidenshi and TarcisioCM. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'South Korea' The Korean peninsula, known today for its divided republics of North and South Korea, has been home to numerous kingdoms over the ages, some virtuous, some steeped in infamy. At times rivaling its powerful neighboring states of China and Japan, Korea was united under the rule of the Choson Dynasty for over 500 years. The turmoil of the Japanese occupation in the early 20th century, followed by the Korean War in 1950, would shatter this once sacred unity. From this strife, South Korea has emerged as a nation of increasing economic and cultural significance on a global scale. In contrast, the oppressive regime controlling the reclusive North Korean state is frequently the subject of international condemnation for its handling of human rights and diplomatic relations. 'Park Chung-hee' Park Chung-hee was a military dictator who ruled South Korea between 1962 and 1979. Although his rule is viewed by many as being an obstacle to democratic progress, he is also attributed with making the most progress on South Korea's economy, which has lead to the country becoming a world power. 'Dawn of Man' Hail to thee, president Park Chung-hee, leader of the Republic of Korea. You seized control of the country in a military coup, and founded the Fourth Republic of South Korea. You led the country to become one of the four 'Asian Tigers', opening overseas trade deals and improving relationships with other powers. You made your country into an export superpower, helping Korean corporations form chaebols for the benefit of your nation. However, many were unhappy with your rule, and in 1979, you were shot dead by the director of your own secret service. President, your people long for a return to economic greatness. Will you lead your country from a civil war to become an economic superpower? Will you use trade and diplomacy to make a name for your country in an ever advancing world? Will you build a civilisation that stands the test of time? Introduction: Greetings leader, and welcome to the Republic of Korea, a place of great economic prosperity. Introduction: Welcome, traveller, to South Korea. How may our mighty empire help you? Introduction: Greetings, fellow leader. I am Park Chung-hee, leader of South Korea. I hope that there will be a great friendship between us in this world. Defeat: How has my country fallen? We were proud and strong - you have taken that away from the world. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Sovereignty 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are buying your electronics and becoming addicted to your K-Pop. I hope the rest of the world does not succumb to the influence of your culture - or get split in two, for that matter.” Full Credits List *''Chrisy15'': Code, Design, Concept *''SnowyNix'': Civ Icon (which looks brilliant) *''JFD'': Various mod snippets that I copied, generally being Jifford *''LeeS and bane_'': Making excellent Lua tutorials *''HoopThrower'': Finding music (Who knew that Gangnam Style would work so well in Civ!), design help *''TPangolin'': Leaderscene and Leader Icon *''Senshidenshi'': Unit flag *''DarthStarKiller/DarthKyofu'': Building Icon, forcing me to get decent art *''TarcisioCM'': Map, Infographic template (is not claim for annexation dun belieb him) *''Sukritact'': UU Icon *''Pyroflare and KrizChin'': Choosing religions *All the lads tbh Category:All Civilizations Category:Totalitarian Cultures Category:Korea Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Chrisy15